TiNi TiNy HappiNesS
by Nisha-AbhiVI
Summary: Nothing special , Just for fun... :)


_Hello friends , how are you all..? …Hope good …. Surprised to see me here after a little long break :)...well , I want to post a_ _ _triangular love story on FF & I _ were writing such a story but in mid , I felt lack of interest to complete that so I left it …Well, let's see when it will be completed .But I'll try to post soon... And Today suddenly my mood got changed & I wrote this short OS …Don't know you'll like it or not but it's just for time pass…..so if you've time , you can read or left , completely your choice ….._

 _…Thanks in advance if you read it.._

* * *

 _..._

 _ **LS** —Hii dear friend, so you want to know about me , well , there is nothing special about me to know still you wanted to know so , my name Nisha , 21 years old , doing hotel management course , I am not on social site as I am little anti-social but recently I've opened my account on FB under name Nisha Abhivi only bcz of my Favorite show CID …BDW what's your name , I mean obviously , LS is not your name…waiting for your reply !...well , nice to talk to you dear…take care.._

 ** _Shivaana-_** _where are you dear , really miss you_ ** _:(_**

* * *

 _….._

 **"Tini Tiny Happiness"**

 **...**

 _Abhijeet & Shreya are in Pune as they came here for a case in disguise of husband & wife. It was a high profile case so whole CID team was busy in their task & Abhijeet- Shreya got a task to find out some information & for this they had to act like a couple….Well, Finally case got solved & both are preparing to go back Mumbai with a victory smile as they successfully complete their mission…_

 _Abhijeet : Shreya , sab preparation ho gayi hai ….?_

 _Shreya: ji Sir , sab ho gaya , maine vo details bhi email kar di hai ACP Sir ko.._

 _Abhijeet : very good ….well, I am going down , you come soon as we are already late…_

 _Shreya: sure Sir…I am coming.._

 _Abhijeet goes down near his car & waiting for Shreya , soon Shreya comes & both starts their journey towards Mumbai…Abhijeet is driving & Shreya starts conversation as they have lots of time & can't expend their journey with shut mouth…_

* * *

 _Shreya: vaise Sir , it's really hard to believe ki Rajan ne ye sab apni girlfriend ke kahne par kiya…disgusting_

 _Abhijeet: Shreya log pyar mei kuch bhi kar sakte hai…_

 _Shreya: ye baat tou hai Sir…bdw mai aapo thanks kahna chahti thee.._

 _Abhijeet: aur vo kisliye..?_

 _Shreya (softly) : Sir aapne meri jaan bachai , agar aap time par nahi aaate , tou vo Rajan mujhe bhi maar dalta…thank you for save my life…_

 _Abhijeet : Shreya , ye hamari duty hai aur phir Mai thumara senior hu aur as a junior tum meri responsibility ho , phir aise kaise Mai time par nahi aata…thanks kahne ki zarroart nahi hai.._

 _Shreya: zarrorat tou hai Sir….(added in sad tone) mujhe bachate hue , aapko chot bhi tou lag gayi…agar aapko kuch ho jata tou.._

 _Abhijeet: Shreya hone ko tou , kuch bhi ho sakta thaa …..par hua tou nahi …..aur Mai bilkul theek hu , ye choti moti chote tou kuch bhi nahi hai…hum CID walo ko inki habit ho jati hai…_

 _Shreya(thankful tone) : Sir I am very lucky ki mujhe aap , ACP Sir aur Daya sir jaise Seniors se sikhne ko mil raha hai…thanku sir.._

 _Abhijeet: phir se thanku…ary thume baar baar thanks kahen ki habit hai kya…aur tum bhi bahut brave ho…We too are very happy ki hamre juniors itne brave aur dedicated hai.._

 _Shreya (smiling): Sir aap tou aise hi meri tariff kar rahe hai…mai tou bass .._

 _Abhijeet: nahi Shreya I am telling the truth …ha brave cop hone ke sath , tum thodi emotional bhi ho…right.._

 _Shreya: Yes Sir…vaise emotional tou aap bhi hai….vo case yaad hai , jab meri jaan bacane ke liye aapne .._

 _Abhijeet(smiling) : Shreya bass bass…ab aur taraif mat karo , varna Mai mota ho jaunga.._

 _Shreya(naughty tone) : accha hai sir…thoda health ka bhi dhyan rakhna chahye…_

 _Abhijeet (while laughing) : accha…tum bhi na…_

 _Abhijeet & Shreya share a soft laugh & keep talking on random topics…_

 _…_

* * *

 _After some time Abhijeet stops car near a mall & Shreya gets confused.._

 _Shreya: Sir yaha car kyu rok di….kya kuch kaam hai yaha..?_

 _Abhijeet: ha Shreya , mera ek informer hai , usne mujhe yaha milne ke liye bulaya hai , usse Black-Snake gang ke khilaf koi lead mili hai….._

 _Shreya: lekin Sir , aapka vo informer kya pahle se yaha aapka wait kar raha hai….yaha iss mall mei..?_

 _Abhijeet: nahi Shreya…usne kaha thaa 2 baje mujhe call karega…._

 _Shreya: lekin Sir abhi tou 1:30 hi hua hai….._

 _Abhijeet: ha thoda wait tou karna padega ….vaise bhi yaha milne se logo ko hum par doubt bhi nahi hoga , iss tarh ki meetings ke liye , aise crowded place acche rahte hai…..aur usne kaha thaa thoda time lag sakta hai ….lagta hai kafi kuch hath laga hai…_

 _Shreya: lekin Sir vo aapko call tou karega na…_

 _Abhijeet: ha call tou karega….aisa karo Shreya tab tak tum lunch kar lo…_

 _Shreya: Sir aap lunch nahi karege…_

 _Abhijeet: nahi Shreya , pata nahi kab uska call aa jaye…_

 _Shreya: lekin Sir aapne tou kaha thaa vo 2 baje tak aayega , abhi tou time hai , tab tak aap bhi lunch kar lijiye…varna Mai bhi baad mei hi lunch karungi.._

 _Abhijeet: Shreya tum bhi na….accha theek hai , chalo pahle lunch kar lete hai…_

 _Shareya(happily) : chaliye Sir.._

 _Abhijeet & Shreya takes their seat & Shreya noticed Abhijeet orders simple food for him & Shreya orders the same as it's really seems weird if you ordered food of your choice in front of your senior…_

 _Shreya (softly) : Sir lagta hai aapko bahar ka khana jyada pasand nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: sahi kaha Shreya…mujhe fast food jyada pasand nahi aur Mai ghar ka bana khana jyada pasand karta hu…..vo tou kabhi kabhi Daya zidd karne lagta hai , isslye bahar khana padta hai , varna mujhe ye sab pasand nahi.._

 _Shreya: vaise Sir , mujhe bhi ghar ka khana jyada pasand hai , simple food….market food par trust nahi hota aur phir calories bhi jyada hoti hai…._

 _Abhijeet: ha vo tou hai , lekin hum cops ki kismat aisi hi hoti hai , mostly bahar ka food hi khana padta hai..…itna time hi nahi mil pata , ki regular ghar par khana bana sake aur phir late night ghar aakar , kitchen mei entry karne ki himmat hi nahi hoti…aur phir se vahi packed food….…_

 _Shreya (smiling) : vo tou hai Sir…vaise jab aapki Shaddi ho jayegi , tab koi problem nahi hogi…_

 _Abhijeet (smiling) : accha….aur agar mujhe koi meri jaise hi mil gayi tou…_

 _Shreya (happily) : tab tou aur bhi accha hai sir….lunch , dinner sab kuch special ho jayega….log tou sath mei bahar khane ka plan banate hai , lekin aapka tou daily candle light dinner ho jayega…._

 _Abhijeet(naughty tone) : lunch aur dinner tou theek hai Shreya , lekin sayad Breakfast ek din bhi na mile….bhooke pet hi Buearu bhago.._

 _Both starts laughing & Shreya says in naughty tone…." Sir aap bhi na…"_

 _Both are really feeling relax & enjoying these light moments of their life as cops hardly finds such happy , relaxing moment of their lives.._

 _Before waiter comes with their order , Abhijeet received a call from his informer & he left with.._

 _Abhijeet: Shreya , mujhe nikalna hoga…tum lunch kar lena…_

 _Shreya: it's ok Sir , aap apne informer se mil lijiye , hum baad mei lunch kar lege…._

 _Abhijeet: but Shreya , it'll take time , so you have your lunch…_

 _Shreya: koi baat nahi Sir…vaise bhi mujhe bhook nahi hai , agar time milega tou theek hai , varna hum Mumbai tou pauchne wale hai , vahi jakar lunch kar lege…_

 _Abhijeet(teasing tone) : Shreya tab tak lunch time tou nahi rahega…ha dinner tak pauch jayege...issliye kah raha hu , mujhe time lagega , tum lunch kar lo...  
_

 _Shreya (smiling) : it's ok Sir….aap jaye , mujhe sach mei bhook nahi hai.._

 _Abhijeet: ok Shreya , as you wish….after meet my informer , I'll call you…_

 _Shreya: ok Sir…._

 _Abhijeet left & Shreya goes in other section of mall to spend her time & soon gets busy in shopping…_

 _..._

* * *

 _After taking required information from his informer , Abhijeet calls Shreya & they both meet outside the mall where Abhijeet see Shreya carrying some bags with her , so he tease her with naughty tone…._

 _Abhijeet: vaise girls chahe Cop ya kisi aur profession mei , Shopping karna sabko pasand hota hai…_

 _Shreya(smiling): Sir mai bore ho rahi thee tou socha , yaha se kuch shopping hi kar lu…_

 _Abhijeet(teasing tone) : better use of time…right.._

 _Shreya (getting his tease so reply in naughty tone) : ji Sir…_

 _Abhijeet & Shreya smiles & sits in car & their journey again gets starts to their home town Mumbai…._

 _..._

* * *

 _In the way Abhijeet feels jerk in car & suddenly car gets stopped, Shreya gets confused & Abhijeet come out to check his car…._

 _Abhijeet (disappoint) : O God…isse bhi abhi kharab hona thaa…_

 _Shreya(confused): kya hua Sir…?_

 _Abhijeet: Shreya Car mei kuch problem ho gayi hai…mai check karta hu…_

 _Shreya too comes out & Abhijeet trying to find out the problem but got failed & finally called a car mechanic after getting a number from shopkeeper whose shop is near the road ….Mechanic comes & starts his work , Shreya see a stall on corner of the road where people are enjoying GOL-GAPPA , ALOO TIKKI , CHAT & a smile comes on her lips & she feels hungry on seeing GOL-GAPPA…_

 _Shreya(thinking) : wow GOL-GAPPE …kitna time ho gaya , ab tou yaad bhi nahi last time GOl-GAPPE kab khaye the….kya karu , dil kar raha hai , ek baar taste tou karna chahye…lekin Abhijeet Sir kya sochege….pahle tou lunch ke liye mana kar diya aur ab…lekin ye GOL-GAPPE kitne tasty lag rahe hai…._

 _Abhijeet(coming towards Shreya) : mechanic kah raha hai half an hour lag jayega car theek hone mei…(finds no reply from Shreya) Shreya kya hua…?_

 _Shreya (shocked) : ji Sir…aapne kuch kaha…_

 _Abhijeet: maine tou kah diya jo khana thaa , lekin tum kaha khoyi ho….aur vaha kya dekh rahi ho..?_

 _Shreya(hesitate): Sir vo stall dekh rahi thee…(added in happy tone) jab mai college mei thee , tab hamare College wali road ke pass ek GOL-GAPPE wala thaa , Mai aur meri friends college se vapas aate time , vaha zarror jate the ...hum sab friends vaha jakar GOL-GAPPE khati the aur baato hi baato mei time ka pata hi nahi chalta thaa , aur GOL-GAPPO ka khatta meeta Pani aur bhi tasty lagta thaa…bahut maza aata thaa…_

 _Abhijeet(sadly) : ha college mei tou maza aata hi hai…friends ke sath…_

 _Shreya realized a sad shade in Abhijeet's voice & feels sad to hurt her senior who forget his past & can't remind those college days.._

 _Shreya (guilty tone) : sorry Sir…mai tou bass…._

 _Abhijeet: koi baat nahi Shreya…vaise sirf college mei hi kyu , friends ke sath tou hum kabhi bhi enjoy kar sakte hai…kyu….. & I know you are feeling hungry….meri vajah se tumne lunch jo skip kar diya…._

 _Shreya: ary nahi Sir , aisa kuch nahi hai aur phir aapne bhi tou lunch nahi kiya…aur mai tou abhi bhi jab time milta hai Purvi , Tarika aur kabhi kabhi apni college friends ke sath , jo aaj bhi mere touch mei hai goomne nikal jati hu aur phir se issi tarah road ke kinare , stall par khade hokar Chat , Tikki aur GOL-GAPPO ka maza lete hai….bahut accha lagta hai… …aur aaj aise hi achanak se ye stall dekhkar ….kafi time ho gaya hai , last time kab friends ke sath Gol-Gappe khaye the , yaad bhi nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: ha vo hamara kaam hi aisa hai , friends ke sath enjoy karne ka time hi kaha milta hai…..lekin accha hai , jab bhi chance mile tou usse miss nahi karna chahye…vaise thume Gol-Gappe bahut pasand hai kya…?_

 _Shreya (smiling): ji Sir…I love Panipuri….bahut tasty hote hai…. Vaise tou ye restaurant mei bhi milte hai.. lekin GOL-GAPPE kahne ka asli maza tou aise hi hai….. restaurant mei vo maza nahi , jaisa iss tarah khule aasman ke niche khane mei aata hai…_

 _Abhijeet (frankly) : ary agar thume Gol-Gappe itne pasand hai tou , wait kya kar rahi ho….abhi tou vaise bhi car theek hone mei time lagega , tum agar chaho tou phir se khule aasman ke niche Gol- Gappe enjoy kar sakti ho…_

 _Shreya (hesitate) : kya sir aap bhi….abhi aksie…_

 _Abhijeet: kyu nahi ..mujhe koi problem nahi hai….aur thume bhook bhi lagi hogi , ab Mai itna Khadus Senior bhi nahi hu , ki apne junior ko bhooka rakhu…_

 _Shreya: Sir ye aap kya kah rahe hai….aur phir bhook tou aapko bhi lagi hogi..…_

 _Abhijeet(naughty tone) : smart girl ha…dekho abhi thoda time hai , uske baad tum kahogi , tou bhi mai car nahi rokne wala…so don't miss the chance…_

 _Shreya(smiling) : Sir aap sach mei…_

 _Abhijeet(naughty) : kya…bahut khadus hu…_

 _Shreya: nahi Sir…(Shreya speak in low tone )bahut cute…(Abhijeet seeing her & she hurriedly says) I mean , bahut acche Senior hai.._

 _Abhijeet: Shreya , ab agar tumne meri aur tarrif ki , tou mujhe lagega , bass aise hi hawa mei kah rahi ho…_

 _Shreya (fake anger) : kya Sir , aap bhi na…._

 _Abhijeet: tu phir jao , time waste mat karo , varna baad mei mat kahna…_

 _Shreya(softly) : Sir aap bhi chaliye na….kya aapko Gol–Gappe pasand nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: Thanks Shreya , but mai jyada spicy food nahi khata…aur Panipuri tou bahut tikha hota hai…._

 _Shreya: tou sir aap Aloo Tikii taste kariye…..kafi tasty lag rahi hai.._

 _Abhijeet: mai ye nahi kha sakta Shreya , actually mujhe Aloo se allergy hai…_

 _Shreya: oh …sorry sir…tou phir rahne dijiye , mujhe bhi kuch nahi kahna.._

 _Abhijeet: ary aise kaise nahi kahna , abhi tou kah rahi thee bahut tasty hai , bahut accha lagte hai aur ab achanak se kya hua …_

 _Shreya(stubborn): tou phir aapko bhi kuch lena padega…._

 _Abhijeet: accha theek hai….ab chalo , varna kahi aisa na ho , yahi khade rah jayege aur sara time nikal jaye…_

 _Shreya(happily): chaliye sir…._

* * *

 _Abhijeet & Shreya goes to stall & Shreya says to Vender…._

 _Shreya: ary Bhaiya…jara doo Plate GOL-GAAPE lagana.._

 _Vender: Ji madam.._

 _Shreya enjoying GOL-GAPPAS & other people too enjoying their Chat & Tikki , environment seems tasty & Chatpata , people enjoying tasty Gol-Gappa at corner of the road. Mostly people are passengers & after parked their vehicles at road's corner they are coming & enjoying tasty Panipuri ,Aloo Tikki & Chat…Abhijeet really feels hesitate to taste such spicy food because he doesn't like Chatpata but Shreya encourage him & after seeing other people , finally Abhijeet keep one piece in his mouth & in next second feeling too spicy & starts coughing…_

 _Shreya(tense): Sir…(To Vender) ary jara pani dena.._

 _Shreya gives water to Abhijeet , who feels relaxed after drinking some water…_

 _Abhijeet: I am fine Shreya…..actually ye bahut thika hai…_

 _Shreya(worried) : rahne dijiye sir…..hum chlate hai.._

 _Abhijeet: ary nahi….ye bahut tasty hai par sayad chili bahut jyada hai…_

 _Shreya : koi baat nahi Sir…aap sweet sauce le lijye.._

 _Shreya tells Vender to add little sweet sauce & then Abhijeet too enjoyed Gol-Gappa with Shreya & both colleagues expend a free time like good friends…Mechanic completed his work & After paying bill Abhijeet & Shreya sits in car & Abhijeet drives towards their next destination Mumbai …._

 _..._

* * *

 _Shreya(happily) : Sir , aapko kaise lage Gol-Gappe ..?_

 _Abhijeet(smiling) : too good…you are right Shreya….khule aasman ke niche , ek alag hi ahsaas thaa….accha laga…thanks for the treat.._

 _Shreya: kaisi treat Sir , bill tou aapne pay kiya hai…_

 _Abhijeet: lekin idea tou thumara thaa…_

 _Shreya(smiling) : ur welcome sir & thanks to you for accepting my request…_

 _Abhijeet smiles & rest of the journey both enjoying each other company & talking on random topics…_

 _..._

* * *

 _After some hours journey they enters in Mumbai city.._

 _Abhijeet: Shreya , abhi mai thume ghar drop kar deta hu , Maine ACP Sir se baat kar li hai , case details hume kal deni hai aur e-mail tum pahle hi kar chuki ho…_

 _Shreya: ji sir…_

 _Abhijeet: tou phir theek hai , work is done so we'll discuss tomorrow about case.._

 _Shreya nodded & Abhijeet drives towards Shreya's home & after reaching there, Shreya comes out from car but seems little hesitate.._

 _Abhijeet: kya hua shreya…kuch kahna hai…_

 _Shreya(hesitate) : vo Sir…actually jab aap apne informer se milne gaye the , tou maine kuch shopping ki thee & I purchased something for you too…aapko tou vaha zara bhi time nahi mila aur maine sabke liye kuch na kuch purchase kiya hai tou aapke liye bhi…_

 _Abhijeet: Shreya….tum bhi na…iski koi zarrorat nahi thee.._

 _Shreya: Sir jab sabke liye , liya hai tho….vaise bhi mai aapke birthday par bhi aapko kuch nahi de payi aur pata nahi , aapko pasand bhi aayega ya nahi but plz aap mana mat kijiyega …._

 _Abhijeet(softly) : Shreya , mere birthday par tum mission par thee aur ab tou uss baat ko bahut time ho chukka hai….tum bhi na…_

 _Shreya: Sir ab tak time hi nahi mil paya…..aap plz…_

 _Abhijeet: accha theek hai , nahi mana karunga…varna tum aise hi khadi rahogi…_

 _Shreya(happily) : thanku Sir…_

 _Abhijeet(naughty tone) : gift mujhe mil raha hai , thanku tou mujhe bolna chahye…._

 _Shreya smiles & gives a packed black shirt in transparent beautiful packing…_

 _Abhijeet(surprised) : Black shirt.._

 _Shreya: vo Sir mujhe pata nahi thaa , aapka favorite color kon sa hai , issliye Black choose kar liya…mujhe laga aap par accha lagega…_

 _Abhijeet: thanks Shreya…vaise aaj thumne mujhe bahut surprise de diye…aur sach kahu itne hectic case ki sari tiredness dur ho gayi…_

 _Shreya: Sir kaam tou hamesha laga rahta hai , lekin agar kuch pal apno ke sath bita liye jaye , tou sari thakaan dur jati hai….friends , colleagues ye sab tou hamari life ka ek important part hai aur kai baar inka sath , hame hamare dukh dard bhula deta hai…_

 _Abhijeet : you are right Shreya….vaise mujh pata nahi thaa , tum itna deep soch leti ho…_

 _Shreya(smiling) : aapse hi sikha hai Sir…_

 _Abhijeet smiles & left for his next destination after accepting that gift…Shreya watching him until he gets disappear from her eyes after that she enters in her house with a sweet smile…_

* * *

 _Shreya's Mother: ary Shreya aa gayi beta…kaisa raha din…?_

 _Shreya(happily) : bahut bahut accha…._

 _Mother(naughty tone ) : bahut kush lag rahi ho...lagta hai Pune mei koi naya friend mil gaya…kyu.._

 _Shreya(smiling): ha , kuch aisa hi samjh lijiye…_

 _Mother: kabhi hame bhi apne uss naye dost se milana…_

 _Shreya: zarror Mom, lekin abhi aap jaldi se khana laga do…bahut bhook lagi hai…._

 _Mother: kyu lunch nahi kiya tumne…?_

 _Shreya: nahi , time nahi mila…_

 _Shreya's mother goes in kitchen to bring food for Shreya who is lying on her bed in her room & thinks.._

 _Shreya: sach mei , kai baar kuch acche dost hamare aas paas hi hote hai , lekin hum unhe pachaan nahi pate…vaise aaj ka din kuh alag , lekin bahut khass thaa…._

 _…._

* * *

 _..._

 ** _Sometimes , little moment gives us the real pleasure in our hectic or boring life , so don't miss the chance & enjoy those moments with your friends because those little moments can give us a true friend , who makes our life more happy"_**

 ** _" Happiness ka size matter nahi karta hai ,_**

 ** _kyuki Tini Tiny Happiness zarrori hota hai "  
_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _The End._**


End file.
